Punish (MarkChanMarkHyuck ver)
by shitao47
Summary: hanya cerita singkat tentang hukuman yang diberikan mark pada haechan.. MarkChan/MarkHyuck area! NC/rape


**Punish** **(MarkChan ver)**

.

.

.

.

MarkChan/MarkHyunck

Warning! Nc! Rape!

Not for Child!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"ahh akh akh amhpunn markhh eunghh hyungg eungghh akh appo!" rintih seorang namja manis di atas sebuah tempat tidur dengan keadaan tangan terikat dan paha terbuka lebar dan tali yang melilit daerah sekitar paha dan kakinya.. Menahan agar posisinya tetap seperti itu.. dengan sebuah dildo hitam besar bersarang di dalam hole pink kemerahan yang mulai lecet itu..

"kau sudah tau apa kesalahanmu haechannie sayang?" mark melangkah pelan kearah tempat tidur.. Membelai lembut surai kemerahan yang basah dengan keringat

Haechan merinding mendengar mark berbicara selembut itu di saat keadaannya seperti ini "akhh mollahhh~"

Mark menghentikan gerakan tangan nya.. Kemudian mencengkram penis mungil itu dengan erat

"akh!"

Penis mungil itu kembali mengeluarkan laharnya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya

"pikirkan kembali sayang.. Kau tidak ingin terus bearada dalam keadaan seperti ini sepanjang hari kan?" mengelus paha dalam haechan pelan.. Kemudian mulai menggerakkan dildo di dalam hole itu dengan cepat

"akh! Akh! Akh! Mianhhhyunghhh akuhahhh sungguh tidahh tau"

Mark geram.. Dengan kasar ia menggerakkan dildo hitam itu dengan cepat dan dalam

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

"kau tidak tau, apa hanya pura pura tidak tau Lee DONGHYUCK?!" geram mark

"ahhh ahhh ahhhh!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan mark, haechan malah mendesah semakin keras

Mark menyeringai "oh.. Apa jangan-jangan kau sengaja ingin ku hukum eoh?!"

"ani hyunghhhh"

Mark melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kaki haechan, ia kemudian mengikat tangan haechan menjadi satu di belakang punggungnya. Memangku tubuh berisi itu, dan mendudukkan nya disebuah kursi yang berada di depan cermin..

Mark memeluk tubuh bergetar kekasihnya, yang ia yakin bergetar karna kenikmatan yang terlalu berlebihan yang kekasihnya terima. Lalu membuka lebar pahanya, menariknya kearah yang berbeda

"AKHHHHHH!"

Mark memaju mundurkan dildo hitam yang masih bersarang pada hole haechan dengan keras.. Menghasilkan erangan berlebihan yang keluar dari bibir mungil kekasihnya

"akhhh ampuhhhnn eunghhh hyunggg appo, jebhall geuhhmanhe"

"berhenti? Kau memintaku untuk berhenti?" mark tertawa sinis "kau memintaku untuk berhenti, tapi tubuhmu mengatakan sebaliknya.. Lihatlah pada cermin di depanmu jalang!" mark menjambak rambut merah haechan, memaksa haechan untuk melihat bayangan nya di dalam cermin

Tubuh haechan menegang

Wajahnya memerah..

Didalam bayangan cermin yang ia lihat, ia benar-benar merasa seperti pelacur..

Tubuhnya bercucuran keringan, bibirnya bengkak, dan jangan lupakan dildo yang terus keluar masuk dilubang surganya.

"lihatlah hole jalang mu ini sialan!.. Ia menelan seluruh bagian dildo ini tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun! Apa sebegitu kelaparannya kah lubangmu ini haechannie?!"

"ahhahhanihh ituhh tidak benharr"

Mark menyeringai "makan penis ini jalang!"

"akhhhh!"

Mark semakin menyiksa lubang kenikmatan haechan dengan intens.

Haechan menggeleng panik.. Ini terlalu berlebihan! Kenikmatan ini terlalu berlebihan! Ia tidak bisa menerimanya! Ia butuh penis mark sekarang!

"hyungggakhhh hiks ampunn.. Sakhittt ahhh"

"kalau begitu katakan padaku apa kesalahan mu Lee Haechan!"

"molla hiks aku tidak tau hyungg akhhhh ampun hikssakithhh"

Mark melepaskan pelukannya.. Membiarkan tubuh haechan terjerembab jatuh dibawah kursi.. Kemudian berlalu pergi entah kemana..

Namun haechan yakin.. Ini semua belum selesai.. Mark tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja..

Haechan sungguh tidak mengerti, dimana letak kesalahannya..

Ketika itu ia hanya sedang berjalan pulang menuju dorm setelah selesai berlatih dengan Lucas..

seseorang tiba-tiba membiusnya dari belakang.. Dan ketika ia sadar, tubuhnya telah dalam keadaan terikat di atas tempat tidur di dalam sebuah hotel..

Srettt

Ouh.. Sepertinya mark sudah kembali.. Dan haechan mulai mengkhawatirkan nasib lubang nya besok..

"sedang merenungi kesalahanmu sayang?"

Haechan berjengjit kaget.. Melirik mark melalui ekor matanya..

"bangun donghyuck!"

Haechan bergidik ngeri, jika mark sudah memanggil nama lahirnya, berarti mark sedang benar-benar marah..

Tidak mau membuat mark semakin marah, haechan segera bangkit menghampiri mark..

"lepaskan dildo itu jalang!"

Haechan menurut, ia segera menarik dildo didalam holenya keluar "ahhhh" desahnya pelan

Mark masih berdiri memperhatikan penampilan kekasihnya..

Wajah sayu dengan bibir merah menggoda, ouhhhh mungkin jika mark tidak sedang menghukum haechannya, ia sudah sejak dari tadi menggagahi lubang kekasihnya dengan penis kebanggaannya..

"berbaring diatas ranjang.. Dan buka lebar pahamu!"

Haechan menuruti semua perkataan mark.. Tidak mau membuat mark lebih marah lagi

"aaaampuuuuuun … akhhhhhyunggghhh….. " haechan mengerang saat dengan kasar mark menyodok-nyodokan dildo bergerigi pink yang berukuran 2 kali lebih besar dari penis mark kedalam lubang anal haechan

"lebih nikmat mana haechan ah? dildo ini atau penis selingkuhan sialanmu itu ha?"tanya mark

Haechan menggeleng tidak mengerti

"ahhhahh ampun hiks hyunghhhahh" haechan terus merintih

"tidak mau menjawab eoh?" sergah mark

"anghhhhhhampunhhh sakit ahhahhh" haechan merintih kembali saat mark menghujam dalam-dalam dildo bergerigi itu yang membuat mata haechan terbelalak dan terbalik-balik ….

"Klik klik"

Haechan mendengar suara terkunci dari arah bawah, ternyata mark telah menghujamkan dalam-dalam dildo itu di lubang haechan dan mark mengikat dildo itu dengan tali yang terbelit di kedua lipatan paha padat haechan dengan kunci sehingga tak mungkin dildo bergerigi itu terlepas dari hole haechan….

Mark melihat puas pangkal dildo bergerigi itu menonjol keluar dari hole haechan, kemudian mark menekan tombol remote control dan suatu pemandangan yang sangat aneh, kedua mata haechan terbelalak dan terbalik-balik, tubuh sexy haechan bergetar hebat kemudian menggelinjang, meliuk liuk seperti cacing kepanasan, menggeliat, mengejang ngejang, menggelepar, kedua tangan haechan menggapai-ngapai sekelilingnya, kemudian haechan menggeram dan merengek seperti orang menangis ….

"akhhakhh hiks ukhh hiks amphunnn markhhh hyunghhh ahh "haechan merengek seperti orang menangis dan mengejankan pantatnya,pantat haechan tersentak-sentak kasar

dildo bergerigi itu tengah bereaksi di dalam lubang kenikmatan haechan dan bergetar, meliuk liuk, kemudian gerakannya menyodok-nyodok.. membuat haechan menangis menahan nikmat

Sretttt

Mark melepaskan cock ring yang bersarang di penis mungil haechan

"akhhhhhhhhhhh!" haechan mengeluarkan cairan untuk pertama kalinya..

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.. Mulutnya membulat membentuk huruf o.. Dan matanya terbeliak lebar.. Hingga pandangan nya memutih sempurna

"ahhhhh..."

Penderitaan haechan tentu belum lah selesai.. Dildo itu masih bersarang di sarangnya.. Bergetar hebat.. Mengobrak-abrik lubang haechan yang benar benar basah

Klik..

Mark melepas seluruh sexstoy yang tersisa di tubuh haechan.. Kemudian beranjak duduk disebuah sofa..

"hiks mark hyung.. Sudah hiks ampun sakit.." mohon haechan untuk kesekian kalinya

"sudah tau kesalahanmu haechan?" mark tidak menggubris permohonan haechan, ia malah bertanya dengan nada dingin kepada haechan..

Haechan menggeleng pelan..

Ia tau.. Mungkin malam ini ia benar-benar tidak akan selamat dari kemurkaan mark.. Yang menurutnya tanpa alasan

..

...

.

..

..

Mark geram, kemudian menyeret tubuh ringkih haechan menuju kearah sebuah sepeda..

"naik keatas sepeda itu jalang!" mark memerintah keras

Haechan mengerutkan keningnya.. Sejak kapan disini ada sepeda? Dan untuk apa pula mark menyuruhnya naik keatassepeda, dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang lemas begini..

"aku tidak mau mark.. Aku mau penismu memenuhi lubangku" haechan menyentuh dirinya sendiri.. Menusuk lubangnya dengan 2 jari miliknya.. Kemudian mendesah seperti pelacur tidak tau malu..

"jauhkan tangan mu donghyuck! Cepat naik keatas sepeda!"

Haechan menurut.. Ia menghampiri sepeda itu.. Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di depan sepeda itu..

Haechan mengerutkan keningnya.. Kenapa terdapat lubang pada jok sepeda itu?

Mark yang sudah tidak sabarpun menyeret haecham, dan memaksa haechan duduk diatas jok sepeda, yang ternyata sepeda itu telah terpatri erat menmpel pada lantai..

Kemudian mark mengikat erat tangan haechan pada stang, dan memasukkan kaki haechan pada sepatu khusus yang tersedia diatas pedal sepeda, yang membuatnya terkunci rapat, dan tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Mark menampar pantat sintal haechan keras memaksa haechan mengayuh pedal sepeda, otomatis membuat kaki haechan mengayuh pedal sepeda itu dengan pelan..

"akhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" haechan menjerit parau.. sesuatu tiba-tiba menerbos kedalam holenya..

Aw.. ternyata fungsi dari lubang pada jok itu adalah untuk mengeluarkan dildo otomatis..~kkk sungguh mesum dirimu mark..

Haechan terus menjerit kesakitan dan bergerak liar berusaha membebaskan diri, hingga bisa dilihat, haechan seperti memperkosa dirinya sendiri. Dengan menaik turunkan pinggulnya secara liar.

Mark menyeringai "menikmati hukumanmu ini hemmm?"

haechan menggeleng frustasi "hyung akhh hiks ampun akh akh"

tanpa memperdulikan teriakan haechan, mark menjepitkan sebuah penjepit pada putingnya..

haechan menghentikan kayuhannya.. dan secara otomatis, kejutan listrik menyengat tubuhnya melalui penjepit putting itu.. haechan menjerit tidak karuan demi mengurangi rasa sakitnya..

"jika kau ingin sengatan listriknya berhenti, maka teruslah mengayuh sayang~" ujar mark..

Mark beranjak meninggalkan haechan, kemuadian mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah sofa yang tepat menghadap kearah haechan..

-00-

Haechan memaksakan dirinya mengayuh pedal sepeda itu.. sengatan listrik terhenti, namun dildo yang mengaduk holenya semakin kasar dan bringas..

Haechan merasa tubuhnya menghianatinya, segala kesakitannya tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat..

"ahh ahh ahhh.." desahan haechan menggema ke seluruh ruangan

"ahh ahh"

Mark menikmatinya ..

sungguh..

desahan haechan itu bagaikan nyanyian dari surga..

"AKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" hingga sebuah lengguhan keras terdergar.. menandakan sang pujaan hati telah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya..

.

.

.

.

.

..

Mark melihatnya..

Melihat haechan menangis..

"hiks.. sudah mark hyung hiks haechannie hiks ngak mau lagi hiks ampun~" haechan mengiba

Mark diam saja..

"hiks maafkan donghyuckie markeu hiks ampun hiks sakit.."

Hahh

Mark menghela napas..

Sepertinya ia sudah keterlaluan..

Dengan lembut mark melepaskan semua ikatan pada tubuh berisi haechanNYA.. kemudian memangku tubuhnya, dan membawanya keatas ranjang..

Membaringkan tubuh itu dengan lembut, mark memandang haechan yang masih sesenggukkan tak kalah lembut..

"maafkan aku sayang~" mark mencium puncak kepala haechan

Haechan diam saja, masih menangis..

"aku memaafkanmu kali ini.."

Haechan mendelik 'memaafkan gigi tonggosmu! Aku saja tidak tau apa kesalahanku!' batin haechan..

Tentu saja haechan tidak berbicara langsung.. mana berani ia pada mark yang sedang marah.. bisa-bisa hukumannya itu dilanjutkan..

Mark menyentil pelan dahi haechan "berhenti mengumpat didalam hati anak nakal.."

Haechan mengerucutkan bibir mugilnya lucu..

mark dengan gemas menciumnya singkat "aku hanya tidak suka kau dekat dengan lucas!" jelas mark

ohhh.. jadi mark hyungnya ini sedang cemburu?

"kau tau? Lucas belum debut saja, kau sudah sebegitu dekatnya dengan dia.. apalagi jika lucas sudah debut.."

"ohh jadi hyung cemburu?" balas haechan

"tentu saja anak nakal" mark menjawil kecil hidung mungil haechan

"biar saja aku dekat dengan lucas.. siapa suruh kau sibuk terus" ujar haechan jutek

Mark menyeringai "oh.. jadi kau mau lanjutkan hukuman mu ya sayang?"

"e.. ehh.. tidak kok hyung.. hehehe"

Mark meraih tubuh haechan kedalam dekapan hangatnya "lain kali, jangan buat aku cemburu hem~" kata mark

"atau aku akan menghukummu lebih dari ini" jelas mark kemudian, yang membuat tubuh haechan bergidik ngeri..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End..

Awwww… ini hanya selingan ok .


End file.
